This disclosure relates generally to a Tow Hitch with Brake Sensor System and Method of Use. Examples of similar disclosures can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,864 A (Lang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,936 A (Snyder, Robert C.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,123 A (Rubenzik, Robert), U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,664 A (Feldmann et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,018 B2 (Knestel, Anton), U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,133 B1 (Rosenlund, Blaine L.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,684 B1 (Garvey, Vincent), U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,368 B2 (Roy Kohler et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,555 B2 (Huntimer, Todd M.), U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,166 B1 (Piesinger, Gregory Hubert), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,380,390 B2 (Sy et al.). However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved Tow Hitch with Brake Sensor System and Method of Use would be advantageous.
The parent application to this submission (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/136,468) is currently (as of 2015 Jun. 23) under a non-final rejection for the following rationale: under 35 U.S.C. 102(a)(1) as being anticipated by Kohler (U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,368); under 35 U.S.C. 103 as being unpatentable over Kohler in view of Feldmann (U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,664); under 35 U.S.C. 103 as being unpatentable over Kohler in view of Piesinger (U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,166); under 35 U.S.C. 103 as being unpatentable over Kohler in view of Sy (U.S. Pat. No. 8,380,390); and under 35 U.S.C. 103 as being unpatentable over Kohler in view of Rubenzik (U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,123). The claims submitted below have considered the objections of the office action.